Conventionally, beverage supplying apparatuses are known which produce a beverage by mixing a syrup with diluted water and supply the produced beverage. Such beverage supplying apparatuses can normally produce and supply a plurality of kinds of beverages.
More specifically, a beverage supplying apparatus is provided with a button for receiving an operation for selecting a beverage to be produced, and discharges, when the button is pressed, a syrup necessary to produce the beverage from among different kinds of syrups respectively stored in a plurality of syrup tanks. At the same time, the beverage supplying apparatus discharges diluted water and produces beverage by mixing the syrup with the diluted water.
As an example of such a beverage supplying apparatus, Patent Literature (hereinafter referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses a technique of applying a gas pressure to a syrup stored in a syrup tank, intermittently opening/closing a solenoid valve provided in a passage for supplying the syrup to thereby discharge the syrup and diluting the discharged syrup with water.